Unwanted Attention
by His-Kira
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are having time alone together when they are interrupted by the Band of Seven leader, Bankotsu. Unable to defeat him, Inuyasha looses Kagome to the ruthless man. Can Inuyasha get to Kagome before Bankotsu does more than just steal her
1. Interrupted Love

Kagome smiled up into the warm summer air. Not a cloud in the sky and blue as the clearest oceans. Only a slight breeze came to them. Today was truly a perfect day.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called for her from the tallest tree. "Get your clothes on it's time to go!"

Kagome had to giggle, even from where she stood she could see Inuyasha's blush. He had yet to grow accustomed to the bathing suits she wore. "Okay! I just want to take another lap!" She waved up at him and watched thoroughly amused by his blush. She knew he wouldn't argue too much because of his severe embarrassment.

"Fine! Just make it snappy will ya?! I don't wanna be here all day!" Inuyasha mumbled as he closed his eyes and leaned back comfortably on the tree.

Kagome smiled up at him and then turned her attention to the cooling waters of the crystal clear river. She took a step further into the water slightly squealing from the shocking cold, but the further she ventured in the more her body grew accustomed to it. Soon she was swimming comfortably in the water.

She closed her eyes as she maneuvered on her back, and then opened them to look into the sky. She just floated there amazingly at peace. Two birds flew over her and sang as they danced. It was almost as if they were attempting to entertain her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out her name in such a panic Kagome almost drank in the river water as she turned to look at him. He was looking directly behind her.

She followed his gaze to see Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven directly behind her. He smiled at her from the shore and jumped directly to her. Defying gravity itself he landed directly on top of the water and bent down to pick Kagome up.

"Get your hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped from the tree and drew Tetsaiga. He swung his sword aiming for Bankotsu's head, but the leader of the Band of Seven was fater than Inuyasha's sword. He dodged it and pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Your woman is almost void of clothing Inuyasha, and you sit all the way up in that tree? You are a disgrace to the male race." Bankotsu laughed and held up Banryuu anticipating another blow from Inuyasha.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome screamed as she pushed against him. She looked up at Bankotsu and gulped at the smirk on his face.

"After hearing about how you can detect the jewel shards? I think not my fair maiden." He laughed as he jumped further away from Inuyasha's sudden strike and Kagome squealing in protest.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?!" Kagome snapped, "Are you TRYING to kill me?"

Inuyasha huffed and swung Tetsaiga around, "I'm trying to save you, you stupid woman! Shuddup and let me protect you!"

"You're doing such a fine job! We all can see that!" Kagome sighed when Inuyasha ignored her and ran toward them at full charge. Bankotsu raised Banryuu and not only deflected Tetsaiga, but tossed Inuyasha back.

"Enough! You two sure don't act like lovers." Bankotsu sneered.

"Omaga!" Inuyasha snarled as he regained his composer. "We are NOT lovers! Why does everyone always assume that?"

"Will you get over yourself Inuyasha and come SAVE ME!!!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not too fond of being held against my will ya know! In my BATHING SUIT TO TOP IT OFF!"

Inuyasha snarled, "I'm comin! Shut yer yap!" He jumped up and swung at Bankotsu who dodged easily. "Stop moving around and let me hit you!"

Bankotsu threw back his head and laughed, "Why would I _let_ you hit me? You dumb mutt! I've had about enough of these games." He held out Banryuu and smiled. "I hope you enjoy my show."

The leader of the Band of Seven jumped up into the air and twirled Banryuu with such speed Kagome had trouble watching it. Dark clouds swirled above them as if the vortex Banryuu formed was drawing them in. Soon a clap of thunder boomed. "Thunder Dragon Flash!"

As soon as the words left his mouth large bolts of lightning zapped the ground below in a wild furious frenzy. Unpredictable strikes made it hard for Inuyasha to dodge them.

Kagome watched helplessly as Inuyasha attempted to dodge them all, but even he wasn't faster than lightning. She screamed out to Inuyasha as he was struck by not just one but TWO bolts and was sent flying into the water. "INUYASHA!!"

Kagome struggled as much as she could but Bankotsu's firm grip held her securely against his chest. He laughed as the dust clouds dispersed to show an unmoving Inuyasha floating face down in the water.

"Well, now that the half demon is out of the picture, it's time for us to leave priestess." Bankotsu pulled Kagome's face to meet his. "Besides, I'm _way_ better looking than Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked up at Bankotsu, her face pure terror. As he turned to walk away with his prize Kagome mentally slapped herself, and came back to her sense, she struggled against him. "No! Inuyasha!"

Her screams were pointless because the half demon remained motionless and she watched helplessly as the one she loved vanished from her view.


	2. Hikeh!

They had been traveling for several hours and by the time they slowed down the sun was starting to dip into the horizon. Kagome had fought Bankotsu the entire trip, who finally got so tired of her squirming, he threw her over her shoulder and threaten to beat her rump if she didn't calm down.

"You wouldn't DARE!" Kagome gasped in horrified offense.

Bankotsu laughed and looked over his shoulder at her, "Do you want to test how far I '_dare_' to go?" He laughed again at her silence. He paused momentarily to look at the scene around him and sighed. "Where the HELL did they go? I told them to wait right here."

Kagome looked around as much as she could before being blocked by Bankotsu's shoulders. All she could make out were grassy plains. "I think you need leashes for your lackeys Bankotsu if you can't even find them." Bankotsu raised his hand and prepared to slap the butt nearly in his face when he heard his name.

" Bankotsu! Big Brother!"

Jakotsu waved at them from the top hill not too far from them. His very feminine features were almost comparable to Sesshomaru's but Lord Sesshomaru had a grace and power to him that Jakotsu could never pull off.

"Oi!" Bankotsu smiled and ran up the hill to meet his brother. As they topped it, Kagome could make out the other two remaining Band of Seven; Renkotsu and Suikotsu. "I have us a jewel detector!"

"Uhhh…." Renkotsu began, "What is with that horribly indecent clothing?"

Upon hearing this, Kagome's face erupted in blushes. She was still in her bikini! In front of a bunch of MEN! "See what you did! All of my clothes are back at the river with Inuyasha!"

Jakotsu pouted, "Big Brother went to see Inuyasha without me? No faaaaair!"

Bankotsu chuckled, ignoring Jakotsu and licked his lips, "Your normal attire doesn't cover much more than what you have shown priestess." He set her down but not with care. She fell onto her back nearly crying out from pain.

"Owie!" She leaned up, one eye open and she rubbed her lower back with her right hand. "What was _that_ for you jerk!" Kagome glared up at Bankotsu who smirked at her.

"You have spunk priestess. I like that." Bankotsu laughed.

Jakotsu snorted, "She's beyond average Big Brother. Not worth your attention!" He looked down at her like she were nothing more than cattle dung. "I mean _look_ at her! She hardly has to scream 'I'm a whore!'"

Bankotsu smiled, "I am looking…and she doesn't leave much to the imagination." His smile turned seductive.

Kagome blushed and glared up at him, refusing to back down and show weakness to this man. She covered herself to the best of her ability. "Stop starring you pervert!"

Jakotsu's eyes raged as he practically snorted flames, "How _DARE_ you call Big Brother something so low! I mean how could he _NOT_ look at you when you're practically wearing nothing! It's _YOUR_ fault you sleazy little-"

"MY FAULT?!" Kagome retorted, "It's MY fault that he kidnapped me? It's MY fault he wouldn't let me grab any of my belongings INCLUDING my clothes!? I simply wanted to enjoy a day ALONE with Inuyasha FOR ONCE! BUT NO! SOMEONE HAS TO KIDNAP ME IN THE MIDDLE OF MY TIME WITH HIM AND TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM! NOT KNOWING IF HE'S OKAY OR NOT! BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS JERK BANKOTSU HERE KNOCKED HIM OUT COLD AND LEFT HIM TO DROWN IN THE WATER! AND HOW MUCH LOWER CAN ONE GET THAN ASSASSIN? KILLING OTHERS FOR MONEY! FEH! SO DON'T YOU YELL AT ME HERE YOU SHEMALE!" Kagome's face was beat red by the time she finished her raging rant.

Everyone, including Bankotsu himself, had taken a few steps back from Kagome as she fumed. They had at least a few feet distance in between them.

Suikotsu was the first to speak, "I-I think we should give her back…."

Bankotsu almost nodded but realized what he was doing and quickly shook his head. They needed her to get more jewels!

Jakotsu was hiding behind Bankotsu, eyes wide with fright. He nearly squeaked when he spoke, "I agree! Take her back Big Brother!"

Bankotsu threw his head back and laughed until tears poured from his eyes. When he finally managed to stop laughing long enough to speak he walked over to Kagome. "I like you Kagome. I have never thought I would ever see the day…the infamous Band of Seven terrified by a nearly naked priestess." He pulled her up into his arms and looked at her directly in her beautiful brown eyes. "I will make you my woman."

"_WHAT_?!" It was almost sung in a chorus by the three other members of the assassin group.

Kagome stood there in a stupor and was taken completely by surprise when Bankotsu claimed her mouth with his, as if sealing the deal.


	3. Acceptance?

Inuyasha tried to take a breath but for some reason he received water. He didn't want water...and where was this water coming from? He was so tired...he tried to sit up but he was sore. The task took too much for him at the moment so he would try to open his eyes. It took him four tries before he finally was able to crack them open.

He jerked with surprise as a giant fish stared at him. He was IN water! As soon as he realized where he was, memory of the battle with Bankotsu erupted into his brain. He had Kagome!

This modivated him into movement enough to where he didn't even feel pain. When he surfaced from the water he took in an enormous drink of air. Then he jumped to the shore and collected the Tetsaiga not far away. As he grabbed it he felt a rage he never felt before. He remembered Kagome calling out to him, pleading to him and he couldn't DO ANYTHING!

He bared his fangs and snarled at himself. He would have Bankotsu's head for this! And if he hurt his Kagome he would do so much more than take that dead mans head. After sheathing Tetsaiga he headed in the direction where he last heard Kagome and sniffed the air. It didn't take long to catch the scent of death and graveyard soil with the combination of artifical strawberries.

He smirked and took off after the trail.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome couldn't move. She couldn't blink. She couldn't think. She couldn't even BREATHE as Bankotsu claimed her lips. As soon as he pulled away from her it was like the trance he was putting her faded.

Fury. That's what she felt now. Since meeting Inuyasha she had always wanted her first kiss to be him, and now this jerk had taken that from her. Her hand reacted on her fury. She heard the SMACK across Bankotsu's face before she felt the nice sting to her hand.

Bankotsu's head snapped to one side as her hand made contact. He didn't even realize what happened until he felt the pain across his left cheek. He didn't move for a few seconds and the air around all four people was dead silent. When he was over the shock that this half naked woman slapped him he felt pride. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"I chose a fighter. Good. I didn't want a weak woman anyway." He leaned into her and smiled wider when he saw her courage flicker for a second, but her stubborness was even stronger than her courage.

Kagome glared up at the man who took her first kiss, "Don't....touch me! I am NOT yours!"

"Ba.....Bankotsu!" Jakotsu gasped and ran to his side, "Are you okay?! Are you seriously going to take that from her?!" He glared at Kagome and popped his knuckles. "Let me have five minutes with her!"

Bankotsu pursed his lips, "Are you suggesting that I can not take a hit from a human girl?"

At this Jakotsu's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No not at all Big Brother! You know I just don't like when people disrespect you! It makes this Jakotsu angry!" He pouted.

Bankotsu ignored his brother and looked down at Kagome smiling, "Still stuck on Inuyasha are you?"

Kagome blushed but said nothing, confirming Bankotsu's words.

He leaned into her and chuckled, "Well, I'll end his pathetic life. So you won't have to think about him anymore. And those friends of yours. You better get used to us priestess because we are your new family." He looked at his remaining brothers, "Same goes to all of you. Protect her with your life. Like you would me."

Jakotsu snarled something inhuman as he protested, "But Big Brother-!"

Bankotsu shook his head, "Shut up Jakotsu, this is an order."

Jankotsu pouted as Suikotsu walked up to Kagome with a smile, "Well welcome to the family little sister. Now, let's do something about your lack of clothing." 


	4. A glimpse of rescue

Kagome looked down at the silken robes handed to her. She wanted to refuse them because they were obviously stolen, but she was tired of Bankotsu's wandering eyes on her body. Even more so she was tired of his reaction of when fellow travelers let their eyes wander also.

So she took them and slipped them on. She had to admit to herself that she liked the way it felt and looked on her. The silk was a brilliant red and decorated in pink cherry blossom petals, blue birds, and green leaves.

"Only royalties best for my woman." Bankotsu beamed as he walked up behind Kagome. He went to put his arm around her but she avoided his touch in the most graceful of ways.

"I'm NOT your woman Bankotsu. Even if-and that's a VERY BIG if- you manage to kill Inuyasha and my friends, I STILL won't be your woman." She walked past him and back up the hill, away from the river's edge she used as a substitute mirror.

Bankotsu snorted, "We'll see." He walked up behind her watching her closely. Since he had taken her he had not left her side for more than two minutes. She was too stubborn NOT to pass up the opportunity to escape and run back to her dog.

Kagome felt his eyes on her once again and felt relieved somewhat that she had the barriers of the kimono. Though she still felt as if he were trying to undress her with his eyes. "Stop staring at me Bankotsu, you're giving me the creeps."

Bankotsu frowned, "Can I not look at my woman?"

"Considering that I am not your woman. No you can't." She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to tell him he was a pervert but she was suddenly hit with the 'feeling'. A jewel shard was near by!

She thought about not telling Bankotsu but there were more negatives in that than positives. One she could possibly lose it; two some lesser demon could get a hold of it and cause trouble for anyone who got in it's path and three; Naraku could get it. If she told Bankotsu Inuyasha could take them back once he came to save her.

"Bankotsu! There's a jewel shard," She pointed directly behind her, past the river she had been looking in, "That way!"

Bankotsu looked up at her startled, as if wondering if she were lying to him. He hesitated before grabbing her and running as fast as he could, easily leaping over the river.

Kagome directed him straight to the jewel- and the demon in possession of it. It was huge, standing at least 8 feet tall with giant tusks coming from its large mouth. Its face was reptilian with a cross between a frog and an alligator. Its long tail thrashed around behind it, smashing into trees and knocking them over like they were toothpicks.

"Where is it Kagome?" Bankotsu asked as he set her down gently.

The demon seemed to just notice they were there because he turned and roared, it's open mouth revealing long sharp teeth. "You have more…power! More! Give me more of the power!"

Kagome took a second to look for the small glimmer of the shard. She raised her hand and pointed at its jaws. "There!"

Bankotsu chuckled and pushed Kagome aside gently, "Get back love. Time for me to collect." He twirled Banryu with his fingers excitedly.

Kagome hunched behind a tree. She witnessed Bankotsu's fighting before and knew he could get messy.

The demon eyed Kagome with predatory eyes. "Mmmm after I kill the human male, I will take the human female and make her my bride." He licked its scaly lips.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed in anger. "Keep your nasty eyes off of her! I am your opponent!" He charged up and sliced the demons abdomen, tossing thick dark blood as he did.

The demon roared in pain and fell back. It took him a few seconds to get back up, "You damn human! How dare you! I'll enjoy crushing your head in my jaws like a melon!"

Bankotsu smiled an evil smile, "That's more like it. Come at me!" He waited until the demon made his move to attack. As the demon snapped his jaws at Bankotsu, he jumped up, easily dodging it and drove Banryu deep into the demons head. With a small grunt Bankotsu twisted his weapon and pulled it out and while doing so, the jewel shard as well.

Kagome ran out and caught the shard in her hand, instantly purifying it. The demon fell into ashes as Bankotsu walked up to Kagome took the shard from her. After shoving the shard into his leg he pulled Kagome into his arms and stole another kiss from her.

"Ka-Kagome?"

She turned and saw Inuyasha standing just outside the tree line, his face a mask of hurt. Her heart instantly jerked for him.

No. This isn't what it looked like! She wanted to scream it but for some ungodly reason she couldn't find her voice. She just stared at him in shock.

Bankotsu put his arm around her possessively and pulled her closer to him. "Get lost half demon! Kagome is mine!" He held up Banryu with his other hand.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from Inuyasha. His face was so hurt. "Ka..gome…why?"

She shook her head. No! She had to say something!

"She doesn't want you Inutrasha! Get your sorry excuse of a life out of here!" Bankotsu roared. "I won't ask again!"

Inuyasha snarled, now red with fury along with pain. Things seemed to go in slow motion as Inuyasha turned to leave.

That's when her trance snapped, "Inuyasha! No! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" She started to run to him but Bankotsu's grip was firm.

Inuyasha turned around, seemingly relieved that he had been mistaken but Bankotsu scowled and tossed lightning at him. The lightning threw up a shroud of dust clouds and Inuyasha covered his face with his robe of the Fire Rat. "Flash shows won't impress me bastard!"

As the cloud receded Inuyasha saw he was talking to himself. Bankotsu and Kagome were gone.


	5. The Twisted Scheme

Kagome's tears hadn't stop since they arrived at their new camp two hours ago. Bankotsu was so frustrated by her atitude that he snapped at Suikotsu and Renkotsu to get their butts up and start burning inscense to mask thier location. He even snapped at Jakotsu.

"Brother, please calm down. We will take care of this." He persisted.

"Well you obviously didn't have it taken care of before! You know that demon better than any of us! Why didn't you think of it sooner that he'd be able to track us by her smell!" When his dear friend winced at the harsh words, he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry brother...I didn't mean to take my anger out on you..." He frowned at the ball in the corner of the cave. Kagome hadn't moved since they got here, her shadow was being tossed around the stone walls due to the fire built in the middle. He could still hear her faint sobs.

He knew why he was so frustrated. Seeing that mutt, broke her. Broke the spirit he admired so much. She sat in that ball, refusing to eat, drink or even acknowledge any of the brothers. Inuyasha had her whole heart. That bastard truly had it. He, Bankotsu, ALWAYS got what he wanted. And he wanted Kagome. ALL of her. He had her body, her mind, but not her heart and soul.

His gritted his teeth and balled his fist. He would have her. All of her. But he needed to get rid of Inuyasha for good. But he couldn't let Kagome ever know of it, that would just destroy her. If he could make her think that he was just hiding her from Inuyasha after he had killed him then over time he would gain her trust.

It wasn't a solid plan just yet, but he did know that he had to kill Inuyasha. And he had to do it without Kagome's knowledge of it.

Bankotsu pursed his lips and grabbed Banryuu.

Jakotsu arched an eyebrow.

"I'm going out. I'll be back. Make sure she eats something and keep her warm. It gets cold this deep in a rock." Bankotsu turned and walked out with the thoughts of warm blood already on his hands. He wondered what dog blood smelled like.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed loudly as the smoke cleared. "Kagooooomeeee!" He wiped the dust out of his face and glanced around to find nothing. "Damn it!" He sniffed the air but gained nothing more than a nose full of dirt and a painful series of sneezes.

Once the dirt settled he tried again. It took him a minute to find the direction in which they went. He couldn't have gotten too far with Kagome. He raced ahead at top speed following Kagomes wonderful scent, until a new overpowering smell hit him. It was a horrid odor. He could not even imagine what would make a smell like this. He covered his nose with the sleeve of his robe but the smell made his eyes water so bad he couldn't see. And his balance was starting to waver. His strength was fleeing him.

He HAD to get out of there before he passed out.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. The scent wouldn't have gotten that high. So he used every ounce of strength he had left to leap high into the air and far toward the way he came. Once he landed he as thankful not to breathe in that nasty smell. But his knees gave out on him and he fell onto his stomach. His surroundings started to blur.

"Inuyasha!" A voice said. He knew this voice.

"Get up!"

Inuyasha's mind went blank right before he felt a painful grip on his arm.

* * *

Sorry to all of you who have read my stories. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. This was due to a very bad break up and the loss of my only computer. Buuut now that that loser is out of my life and I have a new computer :3 Just try and stop my updates now! Ker CHA! I'm back baby! And very glad to be!


	6. Impatient Inu and Jakotu's Betrayal

"Inuyasha…?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha!"

He grimaced and made an attempt to talk. It failed.

"He's moving. Sango get Lady Kaede!" Miroku's voice. Footsteps followed immediately.

He was back in the village? Damn it! This would put him behind.

He tried to take a deep breath and felt a surge of fire in his throat and chest. "Ugh."

"You're okay Inuyasha." Miroku said soothingly. "When Sango gets Kaede she will feed you some herbal soup. Apparently you inhaled demon repellant."

"Ka..gome…" He winced. "Bankotsu…took her."

Miroku didn't say anything for a minute, leaving Inuyasha to assume he was thinking. He was right, "It's a good thing my sense of direction is good. Once Kaede gets here, I will take Sango with me to where we found you. We will look for her."

"He will kill you Miroku." Inuyasha bit his lip, the burning was getting pretty bad. "Don't do anything stupid."

Miroku chuckled, "Sango and I are not helpless you know? Why did Bankotsu take Kagome?"

Inuyasha made himself sit up and opened his eyes, "To..ergh…get the jewel shard detector, but when I tracked him down, the bastard had his lips all over her. I'll cut out his tongue."

Miroku sighed, "Ah yes, he is only human. Kagome is a very beautiful woman. It's not a surprise he fell under her spell."

Inuyasha grabbed a fistful of the monk's robes and pulled him close, "She's not a witch ya know!"

Miroku chuckled nervously just as a voice interrupted.

"Lay down Inuyasha! Ye need rest!" The old priestess walked into the hut closely after Sango. She was holding a clay bowl and sat down in front of the large pot cooking over a fire.

"I need to get Kagome old bat!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Ye get nowhere when ye can barely breathe." She took her wooden spoon and stirred the contents before pouring the soup into the bowl.

"Tch!" Was Inuyasha's only reply. He took the bowl offered to him and started drinking it. Instantly the burning in his throat started to lessen. Plus it was actually very tasty and was very soon asking for more. Before Kaede could refill the bowl however the burning started to come back. Not as intense but come back regaurdless.

"Ok," Miroku started from the door of the hut, "Sango and I are off. The soup won't take long to cure your effects Inuyasha. When Kaede feels you're better follow us."

Before Inuyasha could agree or even argue, both Sango and Miroku were out of the hut.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha stood up to run after them but the strength in his legs left him and soon he was left crippled on the floor.

"I told ye." She handed him another bowl. "Ye shall be better within the hour, patience."

* * *

Kagome heard the clatter of a dish being scooted toward her. She smelt cooked meat, but her stomach lurched at the thought of food. She didn't want food. She wanted Inuyasha. After losing him twice in one day it took the energy from her. She was tired of Jakotsu hating her and not wanting her there. For the love of everything out there neither did she. She was tired of Bankotsu's kisses. She was tired of not seeing Inuyasha's gorgeous face twisted with irritation at something she or Shippo did. She wanted to go back to her Inuyasha, her friends.

"Not good enough for you?" Jakotsu huffed. "Well excuse me!"

Kagome murmured, "I just want to go home…"

Jakotsu was taken aback at this response. He almost forgot it wasn't Kagome's choice to be here. He pursed his lips. "After you eat, I'm going for a walk."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"

The she-male was turned toward the entrance. "You WILL eat. That much I'm sure. Then I'm going for a walk." He glanced at Kagome, his face neutral. "You better still be here. I'll have to kill you if you're not." His voice was very…sarcastic. It was the only words Kagome could think of describing it.

Was Jakotsu telling her…he was giving her an escape opportunity?

"Hurry and eat before I change my mind." He snapped.

Kagome instantly sat up and started digging into the slab of meat on the plate. She didn't remember if it tasted good or not. Honestly, she was ready to get out of her. The sooner the better.

She smiled happily and felt her heart flutter. ~_Thank you Jakotsu…so much.~_

* * *

_Yea I know it's been forever. Stop harassing me _ College, moving again, new car yadda yadda. Update is here, quit your complaining. It gets there when it gets there :P_


	7. The beginning of the fight to come

Her lungs burned as she ran through the brush. She had been running nonstop for the past 30 minutes. Her legs and feet were scratched from the twigs and other natural debris the forest dumped, but she didn't slow down. She had to get to Inuyasha.

Problem was…she wasn't sure which direction Inuyasha was. She finally let herself slow down to take a breather. Not a good idea. Once she actually stopped her lungs and sides when from burning to an inferno. Her throat felt like she were drinking flames with every breath and her heart pounded so hard her entire body shook. She was actually grateful that Jakotsu made her eat that food. She would have passed out by now if she had an empty stomach.

Kagome's legs were on the verge of buckling. She needed to rest. Whether she liked it or not she needed to sit down and relax.

She quickly scanned the area where she stood and saw a large tree with a hole at the base. Large enough for her to fit into. She forced herself to crawl inside and after a thorough inspection to make sure there no insects she rested her back against the inside. Instantly she felt sleep tug at her eyes. It was not safe for her to fall asleep. She had to keep herself awake.

She gazed at the grass at her feet. Little white wild flowers were looking up at her. Maybe if she counted them?

1

2

3

4

5

Kagome didn't remember number six as she fell asleep.

* * *

Bankotsu ran his fingers over the ground where he last saw Inuyasha before he escaped with Kagome. From what he could tell, Inuyasha tracked him a bit until his boys sent out the repellant, and he jumped up into the air to avoid the fumes.

It had taken him a few minutes to locate where the dog actually landed. From the markings on the ground he had fallen. Though no other tracks indicated him leaving on his own or others coming to get him…which meant his friends with the flying cat must have found him.

He smiled. They were smart not to touch the ground. He would have been able to track them all the way back to their domain. This made things a bit tougher for him. But he knew Inuyasha would eventually come back for Kagome and he would have to pass through here to do so.

Bankotsu smiled and took his seat on the ground and patiently waited.

* * *

Sango looked at the sitting form of Bankotsu. She glanced at Miroku who gave her a nod. They were thinking the same thing.

Bankotsu had yet to spot them. But it was obvious he was waiting for something. More than likely he was waiting for Inuyasha to show up.

Sango glanced at Miroku again and he nodded again. She motioned to Kiara to turn around. They were going to warn Inuyasha before continuing their search for Kagome.

Inuyasha did a few squats in front of the old priestess to assure her he was fine. Which in fact he was. That soup she made had done wonders. He felt great.

She seemed skeptical but eventually gave him the approval to go. Without hesitation Inuyasha headed out, knowing already where to go. It had been an hour since Miroku and Sango left without him. He had wasted precious time. He HAD to get back to Kagome.

The image of Bankotsu's lips on hers came to his mind again. It made his blood boil. He'd cut off that bastard's lips. How DARE he kiss his Kagome! He would make sure he sent the foul human back to hell today.


	8. Kagome's Sacrifice

Sango and Miroku pointed down at their friend, who stuck out like a sore thumb with his red robes. Kiara needed no words to know she was to go to him.

Inuyasha seemed unfazed with the knowledge Bankotsu was waiting for him, in fact he almost expected him to do something like this sooner or later. He would want to try rid himself of Inuyasha to have Kagome to himself.

He snickered. Sounded like a certain wolf demon.

After bidding a fair well to his friends Inuyasha set off in the direction they advised him. Sango and Miroku would circle around and continue to look for Kagome.

Inuyasha thought of the human's face, twisting his own into a snarl. He felt hatred burning inside from deep within as he replayed the kiss over and over again. He would make that bastard pay for it…and poor Kagome. The look of horror that Inuyasha had seen it…and automatically assumed she was willingly receiving. He was ashamed of himself…and as soon as he got Kagome back…he would have to apologize. No doubt he would receive a sit in return, but he would gladly take it. He deserved a thousand of them.

He smelled graveyard soil and something else. Man. He found him.

After he jumped up over a few bushes he landed directly in front of Bankotsu, who smiled expectantly at him. "You were faster than I expected."

"I'm so glad to have impressed you. Now where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said with anything but humor.

Bankotsu stood up and pointed Banryu at Inuyasha. "Now, now. She is perfectly safe. Now we settle this. Between us."

Inuyasha snarled, "I don't care about you! Give back Kagome!"

Bankotsu replied with a quick dart toward Inuyasha and swinging Banryu at him. Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsaiga and countered. Little sparks flew in the air and showered them each time their blades hit each other. They exchanged blows like this for a few minutes before the human grew tired.

He stood back and started to twirl his weapon.

Inuyasha was smarted than that. He would not let this man release the same attack twice.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha did not hesitate. The moment Bankotsu prepared for the Thunder Dragon Flash, Inuyasha released his attack.

Bankotsu had no choice but to stop and move. "Tch! You remembered half demon. Long term memory was something I didn't expect from you."

Inuyasha twitched, "I'm not a goldfish ass!" He then charged at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu chuckled and charged at Inuyasha, going to meet him head on. "This is a bit more interesting than last time we met. But this battle will meet the same as the last, only with your blood on my hands!"

"In your dreams, you undead creep! I'm sending you back to hell where you belong!" Inuyasha swung Tetsaiga, but Bankotsu anticipated this and ducked his blow perfectly and shoved Banryu up into Inuyasha's rib cage.

Inuyasha's wide eyes watched almost in slow motion as the blade was driven into his side and he could not keep the cry of pain from his lips as he felt the surging pain envelop him.

Things sped up again as he jumped back from Bankotsu, holding his wound. When he glanced at his hand, it was covered in blood. No matter, he had worse injuries than this. ~_Concentrate!~_

Bankotsu laughed, "See? I told you. Stupid demon. Kagome is mine!"

Inuyasha released another Windscar unexpectedly. "You don't even deserve to say her name!"

Bankotsu dodged it without problem and charged Inuyasha again. This time instead of dunking, he jumped over Inuyasha's blade. He landed gracefully behind him and thrust Banryu's blade behind him, and into Inuyasha's back.

A sickening sound of wetness erupted on the forest floor. Bankotsu smiled when he heard Inuyasha collapse.

He turned to see the demon trying to get onto his feet. Bankotsu kicked the demon back down. "This will be your end Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's breath left him as the human's foot kicked into his wound, paralyzing him into the dirt. ~_That BASTARD!_~

Bankotsu held up Banryu and jumped up onto a large tree. The base had a small hole in it which meant the tree housed nasty little critters. This tree would not be missed. He started to twirl his weapon. He was about to unleash his Thunder Dragon Flash with everything he had.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He had to get up. He had to get up. He HAD to get up! He hated to admit it…but this blow could very well kill him.

Above dark clouds began to form. So dark they were almost blue. Little bits of blue and white lightning could be seen through them.

Inuyasha managed to move his hands.

_~Faster! Get up!~ _He told himself. His arms began to move and slowly he started to push himself up.

Something red caught Inuyasha's eye. He glanced at the base of the tree. It only took him a second to recognize her. She was sleeping inside the hole of the very tree Bankotsu was on top of.

Inuyasha had to get to her, she would not survive this blast. With every ounce of strength he had, he threw himself at Kagome's sleeping form. Her name came from his mouth in a scream, but loud thunder drowned it out.

He was so close to her, only centimeters, but it was too late.

"THUNDER DRAGON FLASH!" Bankotsu yelled.

~_KAGOOMEEEEEEEEE!_ ~ His voice matched his cry for her. She woke up as the first lightning bolt hit the ground. Next to the tree. Another hit, and another and another. All in random places.

Kagome screamed as she heard a sickening crack. A thunder bolt hit the tree. It wasn't long before she smelt fire.

Inuyasha had been blown away from her and was now laying unconscious several feet from her. Without hesitation she ran to him, somehow dodging the bolts. She knelt next to him and tried to call out to him but the exploding of the ground from the lightning was more than over powering.

Inuyasha was covered in blood. Kagome needed to get him away from here. What was going on? Which direction was safe?

Something burned her cheek. A quick glance behind her showed the tree was engulfed in flames, and was starting to fall…directly toward them.

"INUYASHA! GET UP!" Kagome felt tears fall from her face. She grabbed him and tried to pull him from the path of the burning tree, but she didn't manage to get far when the tree collapsed.


	9. Waking the Demon

_Kagome…_

_Kagome…!_

_Where are you?_

Inuyasha kept fazing in an out of the darkness. Kept fighting to stay awake. He could smell Kagome somewhere close…what's worse he could smell her blood. Inuysaha tried to get up but he couldn't move. Something was blocking him.

He had to open his eyes. The little motion proved to be more troublesome than he thought. He could hear a bunch of cracks and pops. When his eyes finally opened he was greeted with dancing flames. He panicked, where was Kagome?

He looked around him and saw Kagome laying a few feet from him. The red Kimono she wore was starting to catch fire and her face was covered in blood and from what Inuyasha could tell, she wasn't breathing.

He tried to move but he somehow missed the tree was on top of him. He was trapped.

"Damn it! Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha snarled as he fought with the tree to no avail. "KAGOME! WAKE UP!"

The flames were starting to get closer to her features. He wasn't going to get to her in time! She was going to burn alive! And he was going to just watch it happen because he was too weak to save her!

Someone chuckled.

"_Pathetic…you're going to let the only human who can stand you die?"_

"No!" Inuyasha

"_You're not strong enough." _The voice mused.

"Yes I am! Just you watch!"

"…_Show me."_

Inuyasha knew who he was talking to. This would be the first time he would willingly do it. He knew one thing for sure…even if he couldn't control it…he wouldn't hurt Kagome. He could feel that much.

He didn't hesitate further. He let go. Of everything, and it happened.

Pain went through his body has his blood went from half to pure, his eyes bled to red, claws and fangs grew longer, and markings similar to his brothers surfaced. He was letting his full demon blood take control of his body and with it, his mind.

A loud roar came from his throat that was all animal. Without any effort the demon once Inuyasha tossed the giant tree off of himself. He walked over to Kagome and set his robes on her which instantly stopped the fires burning her kimono.

He didn't need to know where Bankotsu was, because he knew. He simply went into the direction, a smirk on his face. The demon wanted the humans dead blood in his mouth.

It only took him seconds to find him among the trees. Bankotsu turned to face in him shock. "You're alive?"

Inuyasha didn't stop. He tackled Bankotsu into the tree and sank his fangs into the humans neck. He granted his own wish as he tasted blood. The crys of Bankotsu made the demon chuckle and back away. Bankotsu's face was pure horror.

His whole body shook as he laughed a mad man's laugh. His entire body shook with the force. "Why the long face? You created this. Kagome…she is probably dead. You were careless…poor dead pile of mud…killed the only female who could stand you."

"What are you talking about? Kagome is safe!" Bankotsu shouted.

The demon's gaze didn't follow his finger as he pointed to the small lump on the ground under his robe. "What's that then?"

Bankotsu looked and felt everything fall. It was indeed Kagome. What the hell was she doing here? He never would have let out his Thunder Dragon Flash knowing she was there! He repeated his thoughts.

The demon threw back his head and cackled. "You think that's an excuse? You killed her! Her blood is on your hands human! And now your blood will be on mine!" He charged Bankotsu, his hands ready to claw up his flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Bankotsu cursed. He was barely dodging his attacks now, and the foul demon was simply toying with him. He knew this. Something was wrong. This wasn't Inuyasha anymore. What did the demon say? You created this? What does that mean?

He screamed as pain filled him. Inuyasha's claws sliced right through his armor.

Slow motion. Bankotsu watched as Inuyasha replicated the attack he himself performed just moments ago. The demon dunked and rose up with his claws, but what Bankotsu saw was the demons eyes. They were red…a deeper red than blood. He had never seen anything like it before…nothing as…evil. Those eyes didn't just want him dead. They wanted to see him suffer. They wanted to see despair. Misery.

Bankotsu, for the first time in his life, feared to die. At this moment…he was scared of this…creature.

* * *

Don't bug for longer updates :P Or you get none! Be happy with what you get geez


	10. Near Death Experience

His vision was beginning to blur and he felt his world begin to spin, but he couldn't let himself give in. That thing was still there.

That thing. With those red eyes, starring at him hungrily. He saw it lift it's fingers covered in his blood and lick it. A smile then spread across it's face. Such a wicked and evil smile. That smile alone said everything words did. It enjoyed the taste of his blood and it wanted more. It wanted to _bathe_ in his blood.

Bankotsu forced himself to stand up. He would NOT die here.

He needed to get away from this thing. This was not Inuyasha anymore. This was something else entirely and if he didn't get away, this thing would literally rip him apart, and probably eat his very flesh.

It continued to lick it's fingers of blood as it stared directly at him. The pink tongue now stained with the blood and those brilliant white teeth were now pink with the mixture of saliva and blood were dripping like a toxic substance.

This thing…was nothing less than a monster. He had to get away, or he would die. He would die. He would DIE.

He waited too late. The thing was in motion, and though he was sure it was traveling faster than any other demon he saw it all slowly. Again with the slow motion, but yet he could do nothing as it neared him.

"BROTHER!"

A flash of silver came from behind him and altered the thing's direction. It leaped out of the way.

Bankotsu fell to one knee to take his breath. He knew it was Jakotsu to his rescue, though he wasn't sure if Jakotsu could hold his own against this thing.

"We have to get out of here." Bankotsu said just as his brother landed in front of him, putting himself between him and the demon.

"What? You want me to leave? After what this demon did to you?" Jakotsu cried.

"He will kill you. I'm in no position to help and will only be a distraction! We need to flee!" Bankotsu took a few tries at standing before he was at eye level and whispered lightly, "Distract him while I get Kagome. There's no telling what this thing would do to her if we left her."

Jakotsu simply nodded and started on the offense, driving the demon further away from Kagome.

Bankotsu took the time to jump to Kagome's body and dash away. As he predicted, the thing didn't even notice he had gone after Kagome since he had something else to entertain him. All it wanted was to rip flesh from bone and drink the hot blood from it's victums.

Jakotsu barely dodged the demon's claws. He couldn't take his eyes off this thing even to glance to see if Bankotsu made it out. He would dance with the demon another minute, then he would have to trust that he had gotten Kagome away safely.

Dodge left claw. Five seconds.

Dodge left foot. Five seconds.

Dodge.

Dodge.

Dodge.

He was already starting to get tired.

Dodge clawed uppercut.

Dodge fangs.

Dodge.

Dodge.

Dodge.

This should have been enough time. He needed to get out of here. Simply turning to flee wouldn't help at all. He needed to knock this demon out. He pulled out the Snake Sword and with a simple flick of the wrist sent the blades above the demons head.

As he predicted the flaming branches came tumbling down toward the demon, but instead of dodging them like he thought, the demon dashed straight for him. He flicked his wrist again to bring the blade back. The demon was much fast though, and sunk it's fangs into Jakostu's neck.

He cried out in pain as he felt the splatters of his own blood on his skin and pour down to stain his kimono. A sickening "_thud_" followed by the demons grunts relived Jakotsu. The sword hit it's mark. The demon's body went limp and Jakotsu shoved the heavy body off of him.

The flames were starting to grow wild. He needed to get out of here now. He put his hand on his neck and pressed firmly to try to stop the bleeding and launched through the trees.

If his sword didn't kill that monster the flames sure as hell would.


	11. Bankotsu's Secret Success

Suikotsu frowned as he bandaged Bankotsu's wounds. The man was getting annoyingly impatient. He was trying to rush him so he could go tend to Kagome's wounds. She still had not woken, but looking at the damage, she probably wouldn't for another day or so.

"There! But don't complain if they aren't the best of what I can offer. You're worse than the children." Suikotsu snorted.

Bankotsu grumbled a few unheard words which Suikotsu was sure weren't too nice. Then he made his way as fast as his injured body would let him to Kagome. Suikotsu had offered to dress Kagome's wounds but his brother for some reason wanted to do it himself.

Bankotsu snapped, "Stop worrying about me and care to Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu who had been silent in the corner suddenly beamed with pride. "You heard him! Tend to my wounds!" He pointed to his neck, which was resembling hamburger meat. The demons fangs sliced deep into his skin and almost got his collar bone. Bits of flesh and muscle were missing and small chucks of meat dangled desperately to stay intact.

"That wound is rather unsightly…" Renkotsu muttered as he came in, completely soaked. He placed the wood Bankotsu had ordered him to fetch under the pot.

Suikotsu rolled his eyes, but did as told. "Sit down then, I need to mix some herbs to put on it before I bandage it." He had Jakotsu sit down near the lump of herbs he had gathered on the journey to the new hideout. He was actually surprised this many medicinal plants grew near the base of the volcano.

"I'm taking her to the spring further in." Bankotsu stated suddenly. "I need to wash her cuts and scrapes. And while I'm doing that Suikotsu, have Renkotsu mix me some burn medicine."

Suikotsu wanted to argue but knew it was very unwise to do so. So he simply nodded and ignored his brothers grunts of pain as he lifted Kagome into his arms.

No one uttered a word as he walked past them and deeper into the volcano's core toward the spring.

* * *

"He's gotten himself into one hell of a mess this time." Miroku sighed as they laid the body of their friend down in Kaede's hut.

They found him in the woods, surrounded by scorch marks and dying flames. They had spotted the huge smoke clouds from Kaede's village and knew they should investigate. A few moments before they reached it rain started to pour from the sky, as if the gods were putting the fire out themselves.

Sango sighed, "This is really bad. He's lost a lot of blood, and his heart beat is very weak…" Sango's lip quivered, "He very well could die."

Miroku was silent, which nothing needed to be said. Inuyasha really could die. They all knew it. Even Shippo, who had gone with Kaede in search of herbs and fresh water, knew. The little fox was trying so hard to be strong. Before he left the hut, tears were brimming on his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Ye not need worry." Kaede said as she walked into the hut, "Inuyasha will not die before this old woman. I will make sure to it. Now, Sango, help get the stew ready."

She held two large cloths full of vegetables and meat. She set them down next to the pot. "Monk, get some water will ye?"

Miroku shook himself from his depressed state and nodded, "Y-yes ma'am!" He flew through the door.

Sango also was busy doing as she was told. She began to chop the veggies for the stew and smiled when Shippo ran in to help.

Kaede turned to do her own work. Herb remedies. She would not let these young folks know, that Inuyasha was indeed in a grave state. She was confident though that she could heal him, but…it would take months for him to heal. He may not even regain consciousness for that period. And if that happens, it will take longer yet for his body to get used to moving again.

* * *

She sighed softly, "Ye will get better in no time, but patience is not a gift granted to Inuyasha." She mumbled.

Bankotsu hesitated, his face beat red. He completely forgot that in order to wash Kagome's wounds he would have to undress her. Now she laid near the springs edge, still fully clothed because he could not bring himself to touch her.

He cursed at himself. He had many women before. Seen many naked, so why was Kagome so different? Why was he ashamed to touch her? To look upon her naked body?

He bit his lip so hard it almost bled. He had to get over it. Besides, he wasn't going to do anything dirty to her. He was simply going to address to her wounds.

He took a deep breath and reached for the top of the kimono. As he started to pull, he could see pale skin that looked baby soft. He pulled a little more and he felt his face light on fire when her collar bone was exposed.

_DAMN IT! Why was this so damn hard?_

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he ripped the cloth from her body. He heard the cloth rip from the force. He felt for her arm and gently pushed her over before opening his eyes. Her back was badly cut. She had many deep splinters from when the fire had taken the tree down. Some were almost two inches in length.

Bankotsu took another deep breath as he pulled apart the rest of the cloth. This time he refused to close his eyes. The rest of her body didn't seem as injured. Her legs were a little scraped up but nothing too bad.

He sighed with relief. These injuries weren't as bad as he thought. A couple days rest and a few weeks for the wounds to heal would be about the most needed.

Bankotsu slipped off his armor and top and grabbed Kagome's body, extremely careful to avoid looking at her private parts.

Damn, he even tried to look but something in him stopped him. It frustrated him.

Oh well, he needed to focus on cleaning out those splinters.

Very carefully he laid her on a sloping rock, stomach down, and waist deep in the hot waters. He grabbed a handful of the waters and began to pour it on her back. Bloody streams came pouring down.

Great, this would hurt her if she woke up.

With a sigh he pulled out a dagger and started for the bigger ones in her back. Carefully he started to dig into her back and gently pull out the wood slivers. Thankfully she didn't wake up. Poor thing.

For another hour he continued to pull sliver after sliver, splinter after splinter. During which Renkotsu delivered the herbs he had asked for. The fool glanced down into the waters at Kagome's butt in obvious view of Bankotsu.

"What the HELL are you starring at?" He spat angrily.

Immediately Renkotsu averted his gaze, "I- uh forgive me brother…" He bowed respectfully and started to retreat.

"If your eyes wonder on her like that again I will rip out your eyes and gut you like a fish, understand?" Bankotsu again snapped. He didn't need to hear an answer, he knew the brute heard him and knew he was serious.

He took a deep breath and again focused on Kagome. When he was sure he hadn't missed anything, he poured water down her back.

This time Kagome stirred. She was muttering sounds of pain.

Bankotsu rushed to her side and wiped her hair out of her eyes, "Shhh, it's okay. I know it hurts."

Kagome opened her eyes, "Inuyasha…"

The name pierced his heart. But he should have known better.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" He said softly.

This seemed to get her attention. She started to breathe heavily and her hands balled into fists, "Why..is it burning?"

Bankotsu leaned into her, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and cradle her. He had done this to her. No amount of apologies would ever make up for this. "It's my fault…you were asleep in the base of the tree we fought next to. Kagome…if I had known…I never would have…" He trailed off not knowing what to say that would mean what he honestly wished to express. "I am so sorry Kagome…"

Kagome cried out, "It hurts! Just make it stop!"

Bankotsu shook his head, mentally slapping himself. He could apologize later, right now he needed to help end her pain.

He grabbed for the bowl of mashed herbs and dipped his fingers in it. "I'm going to warn you. This stuff stings at first, but it will stop your pain. Okay?"

Kagome made a movement close enough to a nod that he took it as one. He didn't hesitate when he placed the herbs on her back.

Instantly Kagome let out an ear piercing scream of pain. His heart jumped for her, but he continued to apply the medicine over her back. Her screams continued until well after he finished, but eventually died down to sobs.

He let her cry it out before he called for Suikotsu and asked him to bring the bandages.

"Kagome…how is it now? Does it still hurt?"

Kagome mumbled a sound that was close to, "Uh uh."

She was just exhausted now.

"Here." Suikotsu bent down and handed him bandages. "Did you look at her chest?"

Bankotsu scowled, appalled by the question. "Of course not! I'm not that disrespectful! Is that how low you think of me?"

Suikotsu struggled to hide his laughter at the leaders obvious blush, "That's not what I meant…she has wounds on her back, why would she not have them on her chest? You need to check to make sure. What if something gets infected due to negligence?"

Bankotsu bit his lip, and didn't say anything.

"I can do it if you-" Suikotsu started but the leader cut him off with a nasty reply.

"Fuck no! I'll do it! Get out of here!"

Suikotsu smiled, knowing that would get him going and turned to leave. "The food should be just getting done. I'll bring some in within a few moments."

Bankotsu watched him leave and sighed. After a moment he spoke, "Does your chest hurt at all?"

Kagome now was panting, "I don't know…my whole body…is numb."

Bankotsu cursed inwardly. He took a breath, "I'm going to have to check to make sure nothing got you okay? I swear…no funny business."

Kagome was silent for a few minutes, "Okay…"

That one word for some reason startled him. He hadn't expected her to agree without any kind of fight. Perhaps she was just too tired and exhausted to care?

He took another deep breath and began to place some bandages on her back that would stay in place long enough for him to inspect her torso. Then carefully he turned her around. He bit his lip to keep himself from gaping at her gorgeous body.

She was stunning. Breasts well round and perfect. Not a scratch on them. Her stomach was flat and also no scratches. He forced himself to look only as needed but knew the image of her exposed chest would stay with him forever. He would never forget that sight.

The only thing that needed caring for was a gash along her collar bone. It wasn't too deep, but he put the herbs on it anyway. Kagome grunted but didn't scream this time. She was so tired she couldn't even scream in pain.

"Okay, you should be fine. Your legs have some scrapes but nothing more." Bankotsu held her up against his chest doing his best but not succeeding to ignore her soft breasts on his skin. He began to wrap the bandages around her carefully.

Her eyes were closed and her face was pale. Her breathing was deep. "Kagome…you can't sleep just yet. We need to get you some food."

She groaned a complaint but opened her eyes. Just as she did Suikotsu came in with two wooden bowls of steaming stew.

"Okay here you go. She needs to eat every bite." He said.

Bankotsu glared, "I know that!"

He snorted and took the spoon and placed it to her lips. When she made no effort to open her lips he pressed a bit more firmly. That time she opened her mouth. He fed her juices only at first then worked his way up to the solid foods, from smallest to largest.

Only when she was completely finished did he start on his, though he worked with one hand only since the other was holding Kagome against him. He didn't even taste it because he was too worried about getting her to a soft bed. By now Suikotsu and Renkotsu had stolen plenty of pelts and silks for her bed.

He left the bowls there as he picked up Kagome in his arms. With a swift movement he grabbed his top and placed it on her body, covering her from anyone's wondering eyes. Then he proceeded to walk back toward the entrance.

Kagome mumbled something.

"What was that?" He said softly to her.

She mumbled again.

He leaned in closer, "Say it one more time."

"…Thank you…Bankotsu…"

His heart was suddenly filled with such warmth he could jump and holler for joy. She thanked him. Honestly meant it too. He beamed when he walked her to her bed already lain out for her.

The others noticed but didn't say anything to him. They wanted to let him bask in whatever joy Kagome had bestowed upon him.

* * *

Hello there everyone! :D It's very late _ 11:00 is late when you're sick old lady of 20 years old!..._..._...SHUSH! DO NOT JUDGE ME! Anyway, for some reason I am kinda slap happy and very proud at the length of this chapter *pats self on back* I tried to make it longer because I know past chapters haven't been that long. I'm a busy girl and only get time to do so much when I do write. But I am spending the rest of the summer wif ma man! Sooo I shouldn't be too busy to update more than I have, thus will accept your rants about updating 3

ALSO! I have been thinking recently, **to any of you old school RPG lovers** (like me :D *dances*) **who know what Legend of Dragoon is **I am thinking of writing a fanfic for it. I've been replaying it and I am in love yet again! Can't stop! _ Maybe why I'm so damn tired...Game is eating my soul...ANYWAY, feedbacks on the idea! (If you don't know what it is, you don't need to comment XD, or if you're REALLY dedicated fans o mine buy da gaaame nao! OR simple Wiki it :3 But the game is much better. I can compare it to being right next to FF7...which I also might do a fanfic of 3 hmmmm...anyway! Nights all and hope you enjoyed the chapter and the slap happy Kira :D

P.S. I have two fanfics as of right now it's another reason it takes me a while to update. I try to keep them as evenly as possible chapter wise so I kinda go back and forth _ just thought I should tell you beasties! X3


	12. Kagome's Unwanted Present

Kagome smiled as Bankotsu handed her a small white flower. He was blushing bright red and avoiding her gaze.

"Thank you." She took it and smelled the small sweet scent it gave.

Today was bright and probably very warm. It was rather cool inside the volcano cave for reasons Kagome couldn't explain. She hadn't been out of the bed for almost a week, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Bankotsu had taken really good care of her. Even Jakotsu seemed to have taken a liking to her now.

"Brooother!" Jakotsu twirled into the cave and gasped in delight when he saw Kagome. "You're awake! Well here! I stole the foreign delicious treats from a merchant! I thought you and brother would like some too!"

He walked over and bent down holding a small green box. It was already open and held what looked like chocolate covered strawberries. Kagome's mouth watered.

"Wow! How did this merchant get these? They are so good…not to mention they weren't made until…er…a year ago from my country." Kagome almost ratted herself out about her different time. She couldn't tell people that they weren't invented until the 1960's…which was over a hundred years in the future. It amazed her that this merchant made this so far back in time. Which made her wonder, why is it stated that they weren't made until the 1960's since they were right here in front of her?

"The merchant had a few more goods on him, and he was rather scrumptious…though he didn't last long." He pouted.

Kagome winced, "You killed him?"

Jakotsu's pout deepened. "I didn't mean to…I only meant to scare him. He wiggled too much and-whoop- went his head." He made a horizontal motion with his hand across his neck.

Well that explains why they weren't discovered until the 1960's. Jakotsu killed the first creator in an attempt to flirt. She nearly slapped herself as she face palmed.

Kagome sighed, "Jakotsu…you need to work on your people skills."

Bankotsu took a bite and looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "Wow! These are amazing! You can get more of these?" Completely ignoring her.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Sure, but I have to be able to walk."

Bankotsu smiled. "We can carry you!"

Kagome gulped. "Um, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing just yet." She had to think of something quick. There's no way she could take Bankotsu with her even if she wanted to.

Bankotsu nodded. "You're right. We shall go in a week when it's safe for you to travel."

Kagome felt her stomach knot up and she suddenly had the almost uncontrollable urge to puke. What was she going to do?

Bankotsu smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled nervously back at him. He must have noticed something in her face because his smile lessened and he walked over to her. Very gently he put his powerful arms around her.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?" Bankotsu's voice was nothing but worry and Kagome felt her heart ache. She could never return those feelings. She loved Inuyasha.

Shaking her head she smiled, "No, not that…" She missed him so much, "..it's nothing don't worry."

"Kagome what is it?" His voice was more stern now. "You're not going to get any better by playing tough and not getting what you need. Does your back hurt? Let's go put some more herbs on them."

Kagome's face flashed red, "Nooo! No, no, no! It's not my bad I promise!" She had grown quite uncomfortable having to lay naked in that pond inside the volcano in front of him, she always tried to postpone it as much as possible.

Bankotsu frowned now. "Come on. I'll carry you over my shoulder if I have to. You know I will." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

Kagome laughed nervously as she franticly waved her hands in front of her, "I swear! It's not it! It's just my country knows who you are! If you accompany me there I will be out casted for being associated with you! I won't be able to return home ever! That's why I'm upset!"

Bankotsu looked as if he had been slapped and almost instantly Kagome wished she had made up a better lie. It hurt her to see that pain on his face.

"Our reputation has traveled that far?" Jakotsu whooped. He shoved another strawberry in his mouth.

"You miss your home?" Bankotsu asked softly, his eyes fixated on something apparently interesting on the stone wall next to him.

Kagome almost didn't answer. She felt ashamed for hurting his feelings. She pretty much just told him it was his fault if she was casted away.

"Kagome." That one word made her flinch.

"…Yes." She finally said.

"How long have you been away?" He asked secondly.

"…A month or two…" Kagome wanted to cry. The impersonal way he was talking to her hurt her. Why did it upset her so much?

"In a few weeks once you can walk…you can go visit…" Bankotsu said.

This made Kagome snap her head so fast she made herself dizzy. The silence was almost deafening. Even Jakotsu stood with his mouth agape.

"You're…letting me go?" Kagome finally squeaked.

"Of course not!" Bankotsu snapped. "Once you return I will come for you!"

Jakotsu jumped in, "But how do you know she won't run away?"

Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu and pulled out a long thin chain. A single clear gem rested on it. "This."

Jakotsu's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. His face drained almost completely of color, "Brother….that's…"

"I know what it is!" Bankotsu snapped.

Jakotsu looked at Kagome in awe. As if he was seeing her for the first time. This made Kagome completely nervous and did not want to wear whatever Bankotsu was holding in his hands.

Bankotsu walked over and kneeled down to her. Before she could pull away from him, he managed to sweep it over her head. He held the small gem between his thumb and finger, slowly rubbing it with the thumb. "This…is my most cherished possession."

Kagome felt her heart in her throat. If it didn't slow down it was going to jump from her mouth.

"This was given to me by my mother when I was a child and since then it's been my most secret and special thing to me. This will inform me where you are and when you come back. I trust you to take care of this for me." Bankotsu smiled at her and then firmly planted his lips on hers.

Instantly Kagome felt a warmth erupt as a blinding light illuminated the cave. She pulled away from him as soon as she felt the warmth.

The light was gone just as quickly. "What was that?" Kagome snapped.

"'That' the binding spell that will keep us connected no matter how far you are. Even if you throw it away it will always find its way back to you."

Kagome's mouth fell open. Was he serious? He was using this as people in her time put chips in their animals to always know where they are in case they are lost or stolen.

"What the hell? I'm not dog! I do not need a locator!" Kagome spat.

Bankotsu threw back his head and laughed. "I knew you'd get a kick out of this."

"A kick? No! I am NOT amused in the slightest by this!" Kagome took it off and threw it across the cave. She listened but there was no contact sound. Just silence.

Bankotsu chuckled and reached for her chest. He held the gem.

Kagome screamed. The necklace was back around her neck.

"I told you. It would find its way back to you Kagome." Bankotsu left the little gem fall against her. He pulled her up by her arm, "Now let's get your wounds re bandaged."

Kagome groaned and let herself fall limp, "I hate you. I hate you."

Bankotsu simply hurled her over his shoulder and took her down the tunnel into the cave laughing as her "I hate you" echoed.

* * *

_ I know All can yell at me. -_- The man decided I should work the rest of summer shortly after Chapter 11. So from 7 in the morning to 4 or sometimes 6 (or even later if new stuff came in) but since I said you could whine and complain go ahead. BUT this is your ONLY freebie :D I shall update more soon because this chapter has given me all kinds of new ideas :D mwahahahahahaha K off to math class -_-' Send luck my way


	13. So Close And Yet So Far

Inuyasha tapped his claws on the wood floor impatiently. It had only been a few days since he woke, but he had never taken so long to heal. He still could not even stand up on his own. They knew this so what was taking them so long to catch a few simple fish? He growled and began to dig his claws into the wood.

He wondered about Kagome. He had no memories of what happened after he let his full blood take over his body. Though it was obvious a battle took place. There were at least two different smells of blood on his kimono aside from his own when he woke. Neither belonged to Kagome which was a relief even though he predicted his demon wouldn't have harmed her.

Miroku and Sango were both more than eager to try to locate Kagome while he was forced to lay there helplessly, but so far they have had no luck in finding their friend. They had no luck in finding any trace of the Band of Seven even. They seemed to have simply vanished. The only reason Inuyasha could think of why they would lay low is because Bankotsu was injured pretty badly during their fight. He hoped he was anyway.

Birds sang outside to each other in a joyful way and it made Inuyasha jealous. Those birds never had to worry about losing each other. He wanted Kagome back, even if it was to have a sit command. He would gladly tease Shippo right now and receive it. He hoped she was okay and that the stupid walking dead meat was keeping his lips off of her. That sent him fuming. If it was the last thing he did, he would crush that man.

"…And he fell into the water?" Miroku's laughter came to his ears, followed by Sango's and Kaede's.

"It's not funny!" Shippo whined.

"Well you should know that jumping into the air in an attempt to use your Fox Fire wouldn't work. Fire against water? It's obvious which is greater." Sango laughed as she pushed the hay flap into the hut to let everyone in before her.

"It's about time you guys got here! Where have you been?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kaede smiled, "Rescuing the little demon from the nasty currents. It was quite the exercise."

Shippo pointed a small finger at Inuyasha, "Not. A. Word." He was completely drenched. From head to toe the little demon was dripping water.

"Let's get ye out of those wet clothes and sit by the fire." Kaede chuckled.

"I don't wanna see his naked ass!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh, ye have the same parts. Grow up will ye?" Kaede sighed as she helped Shippo out of his clothes. She walked out of the hut to hang up the wet clothes.

Shippo had taken his place next to the fire.

"By the way Inuyasha. I think we have finally found a lead on the Band of Seven." Sango smiled as she sat down next to him.

This got his attention. "What? Where?"

Miroku continued for her, "A fairly attractive merchant was found dead on a trail near the volcano up north. Everything was stolen but the head was left with kiss marks. Does that sound like a twisted man we know?"

"Jakotsu!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Uh huh! We believe they are in the area. When we asked several people claimed to see an odd looking woman with a handsome young man. Both appeared injured but fine." Sango beamed. "It seems they are forced to hide out there until they heal. So you have time to heal yourself."

Inuyasha felt his vein in his head pulse. "We don't have time for me to heal! We need to go get her now!"

Kaede returned and shook her head. "Nay. That would not be wise. Even with them wounded, ye are still weak. Now, use ye brain for a moment will ye? They are human and will take much longer to heal even with the help of shards. Ye have demon blood which speeds up ye healing."

Inuyasha huffed, "Time is precious! We need to do something now!"

Miroku sighed, "We don't even know where they are hiding at. Get more rest until we can."

"But-!" Inuyasha started.

"No but's!" It was echoed by everyone in the room, including Shippo.

Inuyasha frowned and rolled onto his side almost pouting. He was not going to win here. "Fine! But if something bad happens to her I'm blaming ALL of you!"

"What a drama queen." Shippo muttered.

Inuyasha raged. "What did you say?"


	14. Frog Magic

Kagome had made some progress over the next week. She could now walk on her own for a short distance. When her back began to pain her, she simply would sit down and wait for it to pass. This progression had allowed Bankotsu to allow her to venture outside the cave.

Today was like yesterday: absolutely beautiful. The tall trees danced with the influence of the wind singing which in turn caused the sun rays to play upon the forest floor. It was warm enough to wear shorts but the breeze made sure to not make it too hot. Birds, though not visible, were clearly present as well, singing in tune with the wind. Small sounds also made it clear that a number of insects thrived here as well.

She returned to the small stream she discovered, pausing only twice to rest her back. The stream that trickled before her was barely two feet wide and no more than six inches deep. She wasn't sure why she liked to stare into its clear waters but something about it made her feel relaxed. She leaned forward from her sitting position to lay her head merely inches from the steady waters. Her hand found it's way into them and the cool sensation made her smile.

She could stay here forever if she weren't determined to make it back to Inuyasha. The thought stole the smile from her face. The last time she saw Inuyasha he was leaping to her rescue, a curtain of fire surrounding them. Then she woke up with Bankotsu at her side, vaguely remembering insane pain from her back. Bankotsu still had not told her what befell her beloved. Or if he was even still alive.

Tears came to her. _Inuyasha…You have to be alive._

She shook her head. She couldn't let herself think that way otherwise she would never get the motivation to leave Bankotsu. Quickly she dried her tears and sat up. She was about to get up to leave when movement in the water caught her eye.

Kagome leaned in closer to see frogs staring up at her. Three of them to be exact and they were all intently gazing upon her. This startled her for there was a certain…intelligence behind those eyes. But they appeared to be simple frogs.

"Hello?" She found herself asking, and immediately felt silly. They were nothing but frogs. She shook her head and stood up.

"Hey…"

Kagome froze. Where did that voice come from? She looked down at the frogs who still stared at her intently. _No way… _Kagome thought.

She leaned down toward them again, "Did you just…" She trailed off as the middle frog popped its head out of the water.

"You want to get out of here right?" The frog spoke leaving Kagome's mouth hanging open out of shock. Her eyes darted around her looking to see if this was a trick of some sort but she spotted nothing. "No one is trying to deceive you. I am a demi-god, and it is my duty to aid those who are lost or held against their will."

Kagome gulped and then nodded, "Yes, you are right…but how did you know? How did you find me?"

The frog made a chirp sound in its throat, "As I said I'm a demi-god. I know."

For some reason Kagome felt it was unwise to challenge his methods again so she asked a different question, "What is your name?"

The frog chirped again this time blowing the lower jaw out like a bubble. "I go by many names but you may call me Kaeru."

Kagome gulped, "How can you help me? I am…disabled."

"Human disabilities mean nothing to one such as myself. For I do not intend to lead you." The frog leapt out of the water and onto a small rock. "Come closer to me."

Kagome crawled up to the frog cautiously. She remained silent and the other two frogs leapt to Kaeru's side.

"Hold out your hands." Kaeru demanded. When she held out her hands, palms up, the two frogs jumped into them making Kagome's face distort with disgust. Kaeru himself jumped directly onto her head. This time Kagome groaned.

"Silence. Now. Think of your home. Be sure to have a clear picture or you will be transported to an unknown location." Before Kagome could ask Kaeru what it meant, the frogs started humming with a strange language she had never heard before.

Kagome quickly closed her eyes and concentrated on the small village. She saw the small hut Kaede slept in and often addressed wounds and made them stew. The large rice plains surrounding the village and the tree next to the well, but what she saw most of all was him. Inuyasha.

Her heart swelled with happiness when she saw his face looking at her. He smiled and waved at her as the wind blew his silver hair into his face.

"Kagome!"

She winced. That sounded real.

"Kagome!"

She opened her eyes to find herself sitting in front of the well. The frogs were gone and her name rang again.

"Kagome!"

She barely had time to turn before the little fox tackled her, knocking the wind out of her and sending intense pain throughout her back so intense she couldn't even cry out.

"Kagome! How did you get here?" Shippo's tears were as large as waves. "We've been looking for you everywhere! How did you escape?"

Kagome opened her mouth but couldn't answer due to both the pain and because she was just as dumbfounded as he. She settled for a simple shrug.

"We have to tell everyone!" Shippo exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her with him but all he got was dead weight. Confused he looked at Kagome.

"My back…I can't move very fast for very far…Go on ahead. I will follow as fast as I can." Kagome gave him a reassuring smile.

"What happened? You were hurt?" Shippo now seemed reluctant to leave. His big green eyes flickered toward her back.

"Shippo go get Inuyasha. Or it will take me hours to make it to the village. Now!" Kagome pushed him forward and laughed at him, "I'll be alright just go!"

Without another hesitation Shippo raced out of sight screaming for Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and rolled onto her stomach, a pleasant smile on her face. Those frogs…how could she ever thank them? They really sent her back. How long had it been since she saw Inuyasha? Almost three weeks?

That image in her head of Inuyasha smiling and waving at her was going to be real again. Warmth filled her heart.

Before she had time to react, hands clutched her. They gently pulled her up and she met golden yellow eyes. Inuyasha looked close to tears.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and threw her arms around him, ignoring the pain. Her own tears flowing freely.

Inuyasha couldn't get the sight of her laying in front of him out of his mind. The kimono she was wearing had slipped to expose her scarred back. It was his fault. The guilt weighed on him like Japan itself fell onto his shoulders. If he were stronger he could have saved her from that tragic fate. If he was able to control his demon blood he could have taken Kagome out of danger before attacking Bankotsu. He was weak.

Kagome pulled back and looked at him concerned by his lack of response. "Inuyasha?"

He couldn't even look at her he was so ashamed. He couldn't even rescue her, she had to escape on her own. He swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. "Kagome…I'm…so sorry."

She arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking abou-"

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, the shadow of his bangs hid his eyes. He bit his lip with one fang until a small stream of blood dripped from his mouth. "I did this to you…"

Kagome's face fell. She shook her head and stood up as quickly as she dared, "Inuyasha, you are not to blame for this!"

"I am! You can barely stand because of my carelessness!" Inuyasha turned away from her. "It's my fault you're like this…"

Kagome reached out to him, "Inuyasha…whatever you feel you're at fault for I do not blame you! Nothing you do could make me turn from you! Surely you know how I feel!"

Inuyasha noticeably relaxed, "Yeah…which is why it is my fault all the more. I…I am not fit to protect you anymore Kagome."

Kagome felt a dagger to her heart."What?"

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Inuyasha-"

"Go home Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome's lip trembled. No. He couldn't mean that.

"I said GO HOME!" Inuyasha snarled.

She jumped at the ferocity of his voice but instead of being scared anger boiled. "What?"

Inuyasha looked at her stunned by the venom in her one simple word, obviously not expecting anger.

"I will NOT go home Inuyasha! I have suffered for weeks simply because I wanted to see your face again! And now you tell me to go home because you're a coward? I will NOT let you command me when you're right. This IS your fault! But I do not blame you for the physical scars but my mental torment! I love you, you stupid half breed! And you do nothing but push me away! Well I will NOT stand for it anymore! SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT! "

Inuyasha was three feet under the grounds surface by the time she was finished. He moaned in pain.

"Now TAKE ME TO KAEDE'S NOW!" Kagome roared.

Inuyasha had to laugh. He had wished for her sit commands and he got them. He was an idiot.


End file.
